Tsubasa Crónicas de Sakura El proyecto W
by I y B
Summary: La historia de Tsubasa que todos conocemos esta a punto de cambiar. Un nuevo enemigo aparece alterando la historia, sólo un joven sabe cómo detenerlo. Pero hay un problema... sufre de amnesia. Deberá unirse a Syaoran y el resto del grupo para averiguar su pasado, pero él esconde muchos secretos. Esta historia está ambientada en la serie anime de Tsubasa.
1. Capítulo 1

_TSUBASA CRÓNICAS DE SAKURA:_

_EL PROYECTO W._

Capítulo 1:

País de Clow.

Un hombre miraba por la ventana de su habitación, no dejaba de mirar las tormentas de arena que se concentraban en ciertas ruinas a lo lejos.

-Esas tormentas cada vez son más fuertes… ya he ordenado una evacuación de la excavación-

-Su majestad- dice un soldado entrando en la habitación –El sacerdote real requiere vuestra presencia-

-Voy enseguida. (¿Para que necesitará que vaya?)- se pregunta el rey mientras sale de la habitación.

Mientras, en el sótano del palacio…

-¡Grandes espíritus que protegen el reino de Clow, revelar el futuro para aquellos que viajan entre diferentes mundos!- Decía un hombre vestido con un traje blanco mientras colocaba un cetro en posición vertical, de dicho objeto salió una luz verde que lleno toda la sala.

En el centro de esa luz aparecían los viajeros mencionados, después apareció un joven que no había visto antes, de repente la oscuridad borra la imagen y de ella aparece la de un hombre con una capa con capucha que le tapaba hasta la cara.

-¿Pero qué? ¡AAAAAGGG!- El hombre siente un fuerte dolor proveniente del corazón –Este… poder…-

Justo en ese momento llega el rey.

-¡Yukito!- dice el rey mientras va a socorrerle.

-Toya… esto es más grave de lo que pensé- dice el mencionado mientras se pone de pie lentamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Sakura y Syoran… corren un gran peligro…-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta exaltado Toya.

- Sí, aún no estoy seguro del todo, pero lo único que sé, es que ese joven…- Mira la imagen de dicha persona -…es la clave de todo-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Japón, Tokio.

-MEKO- Dice una especie de conejo de color negro mientras pone una cara… "rara".

Entonces de su boca sale una esfera brillante que se convierte en un círculo, dejando ver a Yukito y a Toya.

-Vaya, ¿A qué se debe vuestra llamada?- pregunta una mujer mientras observa a los dos.

-Por favor bruja dimensional, queremos saber si mi predicción es cierta- le ruega Yukito.

-El precio… es gratuito…-

-¿Cómo? No se suponía que tú siempre pedías algo a cambio- pregunta Toya.

-No es justo pagar por lo que está ocurriendo, esa predicción, es cierta-

Ambos jóvenes se quedan estupefactos al oír eso,

-Y ¿no hay una forma de ayudarlos?- pregunta Toya.

-… Todo lo que podemos hacer es confiar en cierto joven… esto es más grave de lo que te dice la predicción-

-Explícate- le dice Toya con cierto enfado, el saber que su hermana pequeña estaba en peligro y el no podía hacer nada le irritaba.

-El tiempo- dice la mujer –El tiempo se está viendo alterado, un poder mucho más poderoso que el de Clow Reed, el suficiente como para viajar entre mundos. Sólo ese joven sabe cómo pararle, pero me temo que ha habido un contratiempo…-

-¿Qué tipo contratiempo?-

-Amnesia-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Japón, Valle Yeikija.

-Will, el guerrero dorado…- dice un joven mientras mira hacia el cielo azul, estaba debajo de un árbol, contemplando el paisaje.

-Will, *suspiro* no logro quitarme ese nombre de la cabeza… y… esa… horrible escena- (¿A quién se parecerá este…?)

Entonces a la mente del joven vienen dichas escenas:

*Escena 1*

-Hola, ¿Quién eres tú?- dice una joven.

-…-

-Es un nombre muy bonito, yo me llamo Sonia-

-…-

-Cierto, oye, ¿Quieres queseamos amigos?-

-…-

-¡Qué bien! Sabes, si te soy sincera tú eres mi primer amigo-

-…-

-Todo el mundo dice que soy rara, ¿Tú crees que soy rara?-

-…-

-¿En serio? ¡No sabes lo contenta que me hace oír eso!-

-…-

*Final escena 1*

*Escena 2*

-¡Gracias por haber venido! No sabes cuánto significa para mí- dice la anterior joven, ya unos 5 años más mayor.

-…-

-(Sonrojo) ¿En serio? Bueno…-

-…-

-¿Se…seguro que no te estarás equivocando? Porque yo… la verdad…-

-…-

-Gracias… Sí, ¡Claro que acepto!-

*Final escena 2*

*Escena… 3…*

-¿Crees qué él está al otro lado?- pregunta la joven esta vez vestida con una armadura plateada.

-…-

Entonces la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un hombre con una capa.

-…-

-¡Mira está ahí! ¡Vamos a por él!- dice la joven mientras corre a por dicho sujeto.

-¡…!-

Entonces el hombre desaparece y en su lugar…

-W… Will…-

-¡SONIA!-

*Final escena 3*

Al recordar la última escena el joven entra en un estado de pánico, al momento se tranquiliza.

-… ¿Quién… soy yo? ¿De dónde vengo? Y sobre todo… ¿Quién es Sonia?-

Entonces empieza a oscurecer, es extraño ya que es medio día.

-¿Pero qué?-

Entonces un ser con forma de Minotauro con una cola de serpiente en vez de piernas aparece delante de él.

-¿Qu...qué? ¿Quién eres tú?- el joven mira que esa bestia llevaba algo incrustado en su mano derecha que le era algo familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí holgazaneando?- le grita el toro-serpiente ignorando por completo lo dicho por el joven.

-¡EL AMO LLEVA ESPERANDO A QUE CUMPLAS CON TU MISIÓN EN EL TEMPLO!-

El joven no tiene ni idea de lo que decía el ser, así que intento sacarle toda la información que pueda.

-¿Y dónde dices que estaba el templo?-

-¡SABÍA QUE ERAS RIDÍCULO, PERO NO TANTO!- Entonces le señala la montaña que hay en el Norte –EL TEMPLO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA CIMA DE ESA MONTAÑA, BUSCA LO QUE HAY DENTRO Y TRAELO A ESE SITIO- Finaliza la bestia mientras le señala una zona devastada por las llamas. Lugar en que el joven se despertó.

-¡ELIMINA A TODO EL QUE SE TE CRUCE EN EL CAMINO!-

-Entendido-

-TRES DÍAS WILL, TRES DÍAS- Entonces desaparece en una especie de portal.

-Ese monstruo… ¿me ha llamado Will? Entonces, sabe sobre mí, y seguro que ese "amo" sabrá más cosas- dice el joven –Bueno, la única manera de saberlo es ir a ese templo-

Entonces empieza a correr hacia la montaña donde se encontraba dicho templo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ubicación desconocida.

-¿Cómo va el joven?- pregunta un hombre vestido de negro con un símbolo que recuerda a un murciélago.

-Por ahora lo conseguimos mantener controlado- responde una mujer vestida también de negro y con el mismo símbolo.

-¿Creéis que es conveniente mantenerlo con vida?-

-Yo también me pregunto eso, pero una orden es una orden-

Entonces dicho joven mueve un brazo.

-(La hora se acerca…)-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

País de Japón.

-Así que ha llegado la hora, espero que Kurogane sepa afrontar este reto- dice una joven mientras mira la espada que sostiene en sus manos.

-Princesa Tomoyo- le dice una mujer vestida con ropas de ninja -¿Esa no es…?-

-Sí, la espada Dragón de Plata, la original- le explica Tomoyo -En realidad, nunca fue enterrada junto al cuerpo de su madre, antes de morir la madre de Kurogane me pidió que la guardara hasta el día en que él sea digno de ella-

-¿Queréis decir que…?-

-No, me temo que algo ha cambiado, el destino que les esperaba, ha sido alterado-

-Princesa…-

-Ahora sólo nos queda en confiar que Kurogane entienda el verdadero significado de la fuerza, y que sea pronto-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ubicación desconocida.

-Fye…- dice otra joven mientras mira el cielo estrellado.

-Mi reina, descansad por favor, es lo que ese mago os diría ahora- le dice un chica de dos largas coletas oscuras, y ella media unos… 6 cm.

-¡Ay si la reina no descansa me pondré a bailar!- dice otra chico mientras empieza a bailar.

-Pero… ¿Fye estar bien?- al parecer la joven no está acostumbrada a hablar.

-Estará bien seguro, él te lo dijo, te dijo "hasta pronto", además…- entonces saca una pluma –Tenemos esta pluma, y por lo que nos ha dicho ese chico, es lo que están buscando, así que seguro vendrán-

-Chi entender eso pero… Quiero volver a ver a Fye…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coordenadas 94, 478.

-¡Para un favor que te pido y vas y metes la pata!- grita un soldado a otro un poco rechoncho.

-Lo siento, no sabía que…-

-¡Olvídalo! Dios, ¿Y ahora cómo le voy a contar esto a la comandante…?-

-Contarme ¿Qué?- dice una joven de unos 14 años mientras se acerca a ambos.

-¡AAHHH! Esto comandante, esto… bueno… pues verás… Will ha sido… em…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya es medio día en un campo lleno de cultivos de arroz, se ve a los granjeros empezando a recoger las semillas maduras y plantando otras nuevas. Todo era tranquilo.

Entonces, un círculo aparece en el cielo azul, y de ahí sale una bolsa que se camuflaba con el paisaje. Cuando toca tierra desaparece dejando ver a cuatro personas.

-¡PUUUU!- Hemos llegado al siguiente mundo- dice una especie de conejo blanco mientras se coloca encima de un joven de pelo marrón claro,

-¿Princesa estáis bien?- pregunta el joven.

-Sí estoy bien Syaoran Li- responde la chica mientras observa el paisaje -¡Vaya! Mirad ahí-

De verdad era de admirar, los aldeanos estaban recogiendo los cultivos con una máquina, al parecer estaban de prueba.

-Creo que este mundo es pacifico- sugiere un joven de pelo rubio.

-No lo creo, mirad ahí- dice un hombre mientras señala a una zona totalmente devastada por las llamas -Posiblemente haiga monstruos en este mundo-

-Pues a juzgar por el ambiente no creo que sea cierto Kurorín, además que esa zona esté quemada no quiere decir que haiga monstruos- le dice el rubio.

-¡CARITA RARA!- dice el conejo mientras pone una cara… em… ¿rara?

-¿Mokona has encontrado una pluma?- pregunta Syaoran.

-¡La pluma está ahí!- dice la mencionada mientras señala a un joven corriendo.

-La pluma… ¿La tiene ese chico?-

-¡Sí! Noto una fuente de poder muy grande-

-Entonces ¿A qué esperamos?- dice Kurorín mientras empieza a seguirle, entonces se para y grita al cielo:

-¡ME LLAMO KUROGANE!-

Entonces… ¡Ah! ¿Era a mí?

-¡PUES CLARO QUE ERA A TI!- dice Kurorí… digo Kurogane.

-¡Ey, Kurogane! ¡Date prisa que el chico se nos va!- le grita Syaoran.

-¿Qué? Demonios…-

Mientras…

-(Tres días para encontrar esa pluma…)- piensa un joven mientras corre hacia el templo establecido en la montaña -(Esto me da mala espina…)-

Y sigue corriendo sin darse cuenta de que cuatro personas y un conejo le estaban siguiendo.

-(Y lo más raro de todo es que no dejo de oír esa molesta voz todo el rato)-

Y… ¡OYE!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Te oigo todo el rato y eso molesta-

TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES QUE PUEDO HACERTE SUFRIR COMO NADIE LO HA HECHO JAMÁS.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... pero no incordies vale…-

Entonces una rana se le queda pegada en la cara.

-¿PERO QUÉ? ¡QUITAME ESTA RANA DE MI CARA!-

No me digas que no te advertí.

A lo lejos…

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntan las cuatro personas.

FINAL CAPITULO 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EL RINCÓN DEL PERSONAJE.

Hola, hola, por si no os habéis dado cuenta mi nombre no aparece en esta parte. Supongo que es lo que llaman error de principiante. Concluyendo mi nombre es Fye D' Florite, pero llamadme Fye. Soy un mago del País de Celes, estaba a las órdenes del rey Ashura, pero un día… me vi obligado a encerrarle en un profundo sueño. La razón por la que viajo entre dimensiones con Syaoran y compañía es que no quiero volver a mí mundo, sí el rey Ashura llegará a despertar... No me sería muy conveniente estar ahí. Pero dejando eso a un lado soy una persona muy alegre y casi siempre sonrío. Al mundo al que quisiera regresar es uno donde conocí a una amiga mía, era igual que otra amiga que vive en mi mundo, pero ella vivía una existencia diferente, los que hayan visto el capítulo 32 de nuestra serie anime ya sabrán los demás detalles. Para los que no me hayan localizado todavía en la historia soy el rubio. Bueno solo os quería decir eso, hasta otra.

**(Link capítulo 32 de tsubasa: watch?v=X3_1ZYkLrlg)**

**_Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo 1 de esta historia, en sí va a contar con un montón de sorpresas y revelaciones. Ese joven que sufre amnesia no pasen de él, ya verán por qué. El rincón del personaje puede que en algunos capítulos salga y otras veces no. Este fic lo estoy haciendo con ayuda de una amiga, yo hago las historias y ella las revisa. Si os ha gustado dejad comentarios, si veis algún fallo envíadmelo en un PM así podré ver en qué mejorar. Bueno no os entretengo más, ¡hasta el próximo fic!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**TSUBASA CRONICAS DE SAKURA.**_

_**EL PROYECTO W.**_

Capítulo 2.

Mm… ¿Dónde lo dejamos? ¡Ah, sí!

Valle Yeikija, montañas del Suspiro.

El grupo de Syoran por fin alcanzó al misterioso joven el cual estaba parado enfrente de un templo.

-(Debe ser este…)- piensa el joven, que al parecer tiene unos 13 o 14 años.

Un poco más atrás hay 4 personas y un conejo escondidos detrás de una roca.

-¿Creéis que nos dará la pluma si se la pedimos amablemente?- pregunta Fye.

-A juzgar por su aspecto no creo que necesitemos usar la fuerza pero, por si acaso…- dice Kurogane mientras mira a Mokona –Bollo con patas, saca las espadas-

-Mokona… Mokona… Mokona… ¡Pu!-

-¡Mokona!- dice Sakura mientras sostiene a la mencionada en sus brazos.

-Fye, esto podría ser…- sugiere Syaoran.

-No hay duda, es magia somnífera, no te preocupes, sólo sirve para dormir a las criaturas mágicas-

-Ey, el chico se está llendo-dice Kurogane mientras observa cómo el mencionado entra en el templo.

-¡Yo iré a por él!- dice Syaoran, pero cuando pisa el primer escalón aparecen unos soldados negros con largas cuchillas en sus manos.

-Ya están ellos otra vez- dice Kurogane.

-Mokona ahora está dormida, no podrá darte tú espada- añade Fye.

-Syaoran Li- dice Skura mientras observa al mencionado, el cal está rodeado.

-(Si ellos están aquí, ¿Puede ser que ese joven trabaja para ellos?)- piensa Syaoran mientras se coloca en posición de batalla.

Pero los soldados hicieron como si no estuviera y entraron al templo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los objetivos no éramos nosotros?-

-Creo que van a por ese muchacho- dice Fye -¡Tenéis que ir a ayudarle! ¡No he visto que llevara ninguna arma!-

-SÍ, cuida de Mokona y de la princesa- dice Syaoran mientras entra en el templo junto con Kurogane.

Más adentro…

-(Un poco más, un poco más y estaré un paso más cerca de saber quién soy)- piensa un joven mientras llega a una sala muy amplia, en la cual, había dibujado en el suelo un símbolo con forma de estrella encerrada en un círculo.

En cada punto de la estrella había un obelisco, cada uno tenía una imagen diferente: uno tenía forma de un ave, el segundo tenía forma de dragón, el tercero con forma de Grifo, en el cuarto había un Centauro, en el quinto había un Cíclope, y en el centro de todos, había un pequeño pedestal, en el cual, había una piedra de color azul.

-Supongo que será eso lo que busca ese "amo"- piensa en voz alta el joven.

Pero cuando da un paso adelante los soldados de antes lo rodearon en menos que canta un gallo.

Mientras…

-Ese chico… no veo la importancia que tiene el que esté con vida o no- dice una mujer mientras mira al mencionado a través de lo que sería un espejo.

-Ese chico por difícil que parezca es el único que sabe cómo detener su plan- dice otro hombre mientras observa el espejo –Él al parecer posee un potencial muy elevado, si lo tuviéramos en nuestro poder… conseguiríamos nuestro objetivo antes de tiempo. ¡Captúrenlo!-

Al momento los soldados comienzan a atacar, el joven se esperaba lo peor ya que no tenía ni idea de luchar. Pero, por alguna razón dijo unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo.

Al terminar un haz de luz cubre la sala por completo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Syaoran mientras observa el destello.

-¡Démonos prisa!- dice Kurogane.

-SÍ-

-¿Qué? ¿Eh?- el joven abre los ojos y lo que ve es a los soldado dispersos en el suelo, o lo que quedó de ellos, el joven entra en pánico, pero se fija mejor en los restos y se da cuenta de que echan chispas -¿Cómo? ¿Robots? Espera, ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que son?-

Coordenadas 94, 478.

Mientras todo esto ocurría…

-Comandante, eres consciente de que sin tú colgante hay una probabilidad de un 0,01% de que tengas éxito ¿No?- pregunta un soldado un poco rechoncho y que, por alguna razón tiene un chichón súper grande en la cabeza.

-Claro que soy consciente de ello, pero unos números no me van a detener, además, ¿Debo recordarte quién se quedó dormido en el puesto de guardia del portal y envió a uno de nuestros mejores soldados y amigo mío de la infancia a quién sabe dónde? (Tal vez eso explique lo del chichón)- le dice la joven de unos 13 o 14 años mientras le mira con una mirada asesina.

-Em… bueno es que si lo dices así…- dice el soldado con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y creo recordar qué eráis novios ¿verdad?- añade otro soldado mientras revisa en su monitor el estado del área. (¿He mencionado que estamos en el año 6.754?)

Al oír eso la joven se pone de mil colores,

-¿Qu…Quién te ha dicho eso?-

-Pero comandante, todo el mundo lo sabe- le dice un joven vestido de rojo con unos pantalones azules cortos con el pelo parado hacia atrás de forma rebelde -todos sabemos lo mucho que le quieres, no te detendremos, ve y reúnete con él, algo me dice que os espera algo muy grande-

-Gracias, Geo-

Entonces la joven se coloca en el centro del portal.

-ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, PUENTE TEMPORAL ABIERTO. COMENZANDO FASE DE TRANSPORTE-

-Comandante hemos enlazado el portal a la ubicación donde está él, deberías aparecer cerca de él- le dice el operador.

-¡Ánimo comandante!- gritan todos los soldados incluyendo a Geo el cual está acompañado de varias personas más. (Con el nombre de Geo seguramente la mayoría ya os habéis dado cuenta de quienes serán los demás)

-¡SÍ ÁNIMO, ÁNIMO SONIA!-

Entonces el portal se activa y tele-transporta a la mencionada.

-¡Ey, no vayas tan rápido Sonia!- le dice un joven que es exactamente igual al que perdió la memoria –Voy con usted-

-¿O-Will? ¿Qué?- Sonia está sorprendida de ver a esa persona junto a ella.

-No me llames O-Will, ya te he dicho que me llames Ryuugue- replica el joven.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-No te acuerdas, él me reveló que un mundo de oscuridad no era buena opción, aún a pesar de todo lo que te hice (a esto le señala el brazo), él confió en mí, y ahora, debo devolverle el favor- explica el joven.

-¿Seguro qué sólo es eso o hay algo más?- le pregunta Sonia con una mirada pícara.

-Bueno, sí también es que no hemos decidido todavía quién es el más fuerte de los dos así que pensé que si surgía algún que otro enemigo…-

-… te unírias a él y tendrías una oportunidad más para enfrentarte a él en serio ¿No?- le dice Sonia.

-Esa habilidad tuya de leer el pensamiento de la gente me está empezando a irritar- dice Ryuugue mientras le sale un mohín de enfado.

-¡Ay que ver, tú nunca cambias O-Will!-

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Ryuugue!-

-Lo siento es la costumbre-

Y mientras dice eso ambos jóvenes empiezan a entrar en un círculo.

-(Ya estoy llegando, por favor, espero que te encuentres bien, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más y estaré ahí, Will…-

Valle Yeikija, montañas del Suspiro.

Volvemos con los demás,

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo he hecho yo?- el joven sigue asombrado del destello que había invocado y por ende, destruyendo a los soldados.

-Es verdad, la gema-

Entonces corre a cogerla pero la fuerza empleada para el hechizo anterior fue tal que la estructura del templo no aguantaba. Y empezó a caerse varios trozos del techo, uno, no muy grande le golpeó en la cabeza a Will quedándose inconsciente.

-¡Mocoso esto se viene abajo!- Dice Kurogane.

-¡Vete! Él aún sigue dentro de la sala, tengo que ir a ayudarlo- dice Syaoran mientras corre a recoger al joven el cual sigue inconsciente.

-Pues yo no me quedo atrás, de todas formas si me fuese y resultase que no consigues salir con vida, ¿Con qué cara me presento yo ante la princesa?- le dice Kurogane mientras le sigue.

-Kurogane…-

-¡Ahí está el chico!- dice Kurogane señalándole hacia la sala.

-Bien, saquémosle de aquí- entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de la gema azul -(Tal vez esto es lo que buscaba)- piensa Syaoran y decide llevársela.

-¡Vamos!- le dice Kurogane.

Ambos empiezan a correr, y detrás tenían una avalancha de rocas que les pisaba los talones.

-¡No creo que lo consigamos!- dice Syaoran.

-¡Tú sigue corriendo!-

Afuera…

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunta Sakura.

-¡El templo se está derrumbando!- dice Fye.

-Syaoran…-

Entoncés el ruido termina, pero no se ve a nadie salir, sólo un montón de polvo que levantó el derrumbe.

¡Syaoran Li!- dice Sakura.

-Tranquila, mira con más atención- le dice Fye mientras señala la entrada.

En efectivo, ahí venían Kurogane sosteniendo al joven y a Syaoran.

-Vaya, Kurote, has salido de ahí sin ningún rasguño- dice Fye.

-He vivido cosas peores que un simple derrumbe-

-Princesa, ya he vuelto…- entonces el joven se desmaya.

-¡Syaoran!-

Ubicación desconocida.

-Al parecer nuestros soldados han fallado-

-Un simple imprevisto, pero ese joven ahora está con el grupo. Me parece que vamos a tener que sacarle pronto-

Dimensión Alfa.

-Señor, mis espías me han informado de que el muchacho ha fracasado en su misión- dice un ser medio Minotauro-serpiente, a un hombre el cual está cubierto con una capa.

-Suponía que iba a pasar, tendré que usar a los W-

-Pero señor, ¿no declaramos el proyecto W un fracaso?-

-¿De verdad creías que aquel enjambre era el proyecto? No, el verdadero está al 50%, aún falta mucho, así que…-

Entonces el ser extiende su mano derecha y pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

_-"Criaturas del infierno, yo, el señor de la oscuridad os ordeno que me deis el elixir Sangre de demonio"-_

Entonces en su mano aparece un frasco, con un líquido oscuro en su interior.

-Una simple gota de este elixir aumentará la fuerza a unos niveles descomunales, prepárate Ninj, al fin tendrás tú venganza- Y le lanza el frasco al mencionado. Este lo recoge, se inclina y desaparece.

Valle Yeikija, aldea Greeshed.

-Syaoran...-

.ngh...-

-¡Syaoran!-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué cuando?-

-¡Puf, Syaoran se ha despertado!- dice Mokona mientras salta alrededor de la cama.

-¿Estás bien Syaoran Li?- le pregunta Sakura mientras se acerca un poco.

-Todo bien princesa, ¿y el chico?-

-El otro mocoso parece que está recuperandose en la otra habitación- dice Kurogane.

-Dejemos que descanse por ahora- añade Fye.

-Sí, será lo mejor-

2 horas despues...

-Uhg… ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta un joven mientras se levanta, estaba en una habitación muy amplia.

Entonces sonó la puerta,

-Tok, Tok, ¿Se puede?- pregunta Fye mientras se asoma por la puerta.

-Claro, adelante- dice el joven.

Fye y los demás entran en la habitación.

-Hola me llamo Fye D´ Florite, este de aquí es Syaoran, ella es Sakura, esta cosa mona y bonita es…-

-Mokona es Mokona-

-¿Un conejo que habla?- pregunta el joven sorprendido no sólo de ese curioso conejo, si no de saber qué animal era, realmente no recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe qué es un animal.

-Mokona no es un conejo, Mokona es Mokona-

-Sí, y ese es…- Mientras mira a Kurogane -Kuro-asno-

-ME LLAMO KUROGANE-

-Vale, vale, dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Fye.

-¿Qué cómo me llamo?- el joven reflexiona y luego se tumba boca-arriba -Mi nombre, el lugar de donde vengo, lo he olvidado todo-

Todos se sorprenden ante la respuesta del joven.

-Lo único que recuerdo son 4 palabras: Will, el guerrero dorado, así que supongo que ese es mi nombre-

-Con que Will ¿no? Bueno necesitamos que nos hagas un favor- le dice Fye.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-

A eso Syaoran se acerca y le dice:

-Nosotros, estamos buscando las plumas de la princesa Sakura-

-¿Plumas?-

-Sí, esas plumas son en realidad sus recuerdos, mi misión es reunirlas todas las plumas de nuevo para que recupere sus recuerdos. Mokona sintió una de ellas en ti, así que pensamos que podrías tenerla. ¿Podrías dárnosla?- entonces el chico saca la gema azul que se encontró en el templo -A cambio, te daré esto, es lo que querías encontrar en aquel templo ¿Verdad?-

-A decir verdad, bueno… pues no lo sé, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Si te soy sincero yo no llevo ninguna pluma encima- dice Will rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero Mokona siente una pluma en tu interior- dice el conejo.

-Lo siento pero estoy más que seguro de haber revisado mi equipaje y no encontré ninguna pluma, y súmale a eso el que no me acuerde de nada-

-¿Pu?- dice Mokona mientras mira al joven.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Will.

-El poder de la pluma, ya no está-

-¿Cómo dices?- le pregunta Kurogane.

-Pues eso la pluma ya no está dentro de este joven-

-Vaya, lo siento chicos, al final no os he podido ayudar en nada- dice Will con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas tuvieses la pluma o no te hubiéramos salvado de ser sepultado en ese templo- dice Fye en tono heroico –Sí, te sacamos de ahí en un instante-

-Y LO DICE COMO SI LO HUBIERA HECHO ÉL, ¡PERO TENDRÁ MORRO!- dice Kurogane enfadado.

-Esto…- le dice Sakura al joven al cual no ha dejado de mirar.

-¿Sí?-

-¿No nos hemos visto antes?- le pregunta Sakura.

-Lo siento pero creo que no-

-Mm… a mí me recuerdas a alguien-

-Bueno- dice Will mientras se levanta –Me tengo que ir, tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer-

El joven sale de la habitación que resulta ser una especie de hotel.

-Espera- le detiene Syaoran el cual le lanza la gema –Te estabas olvidando esto-

-Muchas gracias, adiós- dice Will mientras se aleja por el camino.

-Que chico más simpático ¿no crees Kuro-pón?- le dice Fye al mencionado.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ RUBIALES!- grita Kuro-pón mientras persigue al mago en círculos -¡Y TÚ, EL DE ARRIBA, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ TAMPOCO!-

LO SIENTO, PERO SOY EL NARRADOR Y ESTOY ESCONDIDO EN UN LUGAR SÚPER DIFÍCIL DE ENCONTRAR, BUSCA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, JA, JA, JA, JA…

Entonces Kurogane levanta un barril que había ahí cerca y… ¿Eh?

-¡DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE!-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Mientras… tanto… ay como duele…

-Si ya sabía yo que no lo conseguiríamos- decía O-Will (o si lo prefieren Ryuugue).

-Venga date prisa, tenemos que encontrar una forma de viajar a otro mundo- le decía Sonia.

-*suspiro* Si al menos hubiera un pequeño pueblo, podríamos comprar agua. Mi cantimplora está vacía- dice el joven mientras voltea boca abajo dicho objeto.

-La realidad es cruel a veces, por más que lo pidas no aparecerá una ciudad en medio de este desierto, y que para colmo tenga a una persona que nos pueda enviar a otra dimensión…-

-¡Mira allí!- le señala O-Will a la joven.

-Esto es una broma…- dice la joven con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Qué importa eso, vamos!- y empieza a correr.

-¡No vallas tan rápido que he visto que hay huecos en el suelo, un solo descuido y…!-

-¡AAAHHH!-

-Mira que se lo dije-

FINAL CAPITULO 2.

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**_

_**E AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO NUESTRO DE ESTA SERIE DE FANFICS,SIENTO LA TARDANZA. Y QUISIERA PEDIRLES (MÁS IEN ROGARLES) QUE DEJASEN UN COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA POR QUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO SI ALGUNO LA ESTÁ SIGUIENDO ASÍ QUE LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE DEJASEN ALGUNO PARA SABER QUE ESTÁN AHÍ. ESO ES TODO, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**TSUBASA CRÓNICAS DE SAKURA:**_

_**EL PROYECTO W.**_

Capítulo 3.

AVISO: Por razones que se ha negado a declarar el narrador de la historia estará fuera de servicio durante este capítulo, así que habrá algunos cambios en la estructura. Perdonen las molestias.

**Si tuvieras una oportunidad de conseguir lo que más deseas en el mundo, ¿Lo darías todo por saberlo?**

Valle Yeikija, zona devastada.

Will se situaba en el centro de los árboles convertidos en cenizas.

Will: (Creo que dijo que viniera aquí).

¿?: ¿Um? Vaya, parece que te he subestimado. No llegué a pensar que lo lograrías en medio día.

Will: ¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?

Delante del joven aparece un ser cubierto con una capa, la cual no dejaba ver su rostro.

¿?: No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo quería saber si la has traído…

Will: ¿Te refieres a esto? (Mientras saca una gema azul).

¿?: Sí, es esto (Coge la gema). Supongo que te estarás preguntando quién soy yo y para qué necesito esta gema.

Will: Mas o menos.

¿?: Bueno, llámame "Jefe" ya que eso es lo que soy.

Will: (¿Jefe? Jefe… Ya me acuerdo).

A esto Will se acuerda de la anterior charla con el toro-serpiente.

"_¿?: ¡EL AMO LLEVA ESPERANDO A QUE CUMPLAS CON TÚ MISIÓN EN EL TEMPLO!"_

Jefe: La respuesta a la otra pregunta es, que estas gemas en realidad son parte de ti, Will. Son tus recuerdos.

Will: ¿QUÉ? (Asombrado).

Jefe: Tal y como lo oyes, si no me crees ten y prueba a destruir la gema con tú mano.

El joven hace caso de lo dicho por el Jefe e intenta destruir la piedra preciosa con su mano.

Will: No creo que esto vaya a funcio-

En ese instante la gema se rompió en mil pedazos los cuales entraron de inmediato al interior de Will.

Will: ¿Pero qué? ¡AAAAAAH!

Entonces aparecen unas imágenes en su cabeza.

**RECUERDO:**

¿?: Will, no comas tan rápido, podrías atragantarte.

Will (pequeño): *Cof* *cof*.

¿?: Vaya por dios mira que te lo avisé. (Mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda al niño)

Will: Lo siento mamá…

Mamá de Will: Debes ser más prudente hijo, si sigues así no creo que consigas tu sueño…

Will (Pequeño): ¡Claro que lo conseguiré! Seré el mejor caballero que haya existido jamás.

Mamá de Will: Los verdaderos caballeros de seguro no se suben encima de la mesa ni comen tan rápidamente.

Will: Es que estoy aprendiendo, pero de mayor seré tan bueno como papá.

¿?: Ese es el espíritu Will.

Mamá de Will: Vaya ya llegaste Recon.

Will: Bienvenido a casa p-

**FINAL DEL RECUERDO.**

Will: (Cansado) ¿Qué ha sido eso? Era… como si…

Jefe: son tus recuerdos Will. De alguna manera se esparcieron a múltiples dimensiones paralelas, yo lo que quiero es que las recuperes, así que…

Entonces el ser alza su mano y debajo del joven aparece un dibujo de un círculo con unos símbolos antiguos.

Jefe: Te enviaré a un mundo donde encontrarás una chica llamada "La bruja dimensional", ella te dará el don de viajar entre dimensiones.

Will: Entendido.

Entonces el joven desaparece y a su vez aparece un ser toro-serpiente con una gran espada en su espalda.

¿?: ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué le estáis ayudando?

Jefe: ¿Quién dijo que le estaba ayudando?

A esto último el ser saca una piedra verde esmeralda.

¿?: Ahora comprendo.

**Y así es como comienza esta nueva aventura de Tsubasa crónicas de Sakura (Tranquilos que aquí no se acaba el capítulo), ahora:**

**-¿Quién es en realidad Will? ¿Y el jefe?**

**-¿Quiénes son Sonia y Ryuugue? ¿Qué importancia tendrán en la vida de Will?**

**Las respuestas serán reveladas según avance la historia, paciencia, bueno volvamos con…**

**-Oye ¿quién eres tú?-**

**¡Oh no! Pillado, a correr.**

**-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-**

**Tres minutos después…**

**Ya le vale, sustituirme mientras estaba en recuperación, bueno volvemos con Syaoran y compañía. (Y obviamente volvemos a la estructura de siempre)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Un círculo aparece en el cielo el cual baja y estalla en… ¿El cielo?

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH- gritan 4 personas mientras caen desde una altura de vértigo.

Entonces, aterrizan en un árbol.

-¡Pu! ¡Hemos llegado al siguiente mundo!- dice Mokona mientras salta al suelo.

-¡QUÉ PU NI QUE NARICES, TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE ATERRIZES BIEN!- le grita Kurogane mientras intenta desenredarse de las ramas.

-¡Ay! Kurogane se ha enfadado, da miedo-

-Princesa estáis bien- pregunta Syaoran a la mencionada, la cual estaba oculta entre las ramas.

-Si estoy bien, he aterrizado sobre algo muy blandito- se escucha la respuesta de la mencionada extrañamente cercana.

Entonces Syaoran mueve un par de ramas buscando a Sakura y eso hace que se caigan… ¿ambos?

-…-

-…-

Entonces sale Fye de entre las ramas.

-Puf, por fin salgo de este montón de ramas, ¿Eh?- el mago mira a los dos jóvenes y dice –Esto… creo que he llegado en mal momento-

Al caerse ambos, Sakura aterrizó encima de Syaoran, lo cual explica que estén sin habla.

-P… Perdóname, debo pesar mucho- dice Sakura mientras se sienta a un lado de Syaoran.

-No pasa nada… _"Esto me suena de algo" _(referencia a capítulo 1)-

-Bueno, (mientras se baja del árbol) ¿En qué mundo estaremos?- dice Fye mientras echa un vistazo alrededor.

Al parecer, estaban en un bosque a las afueras de una ciudad cerca del mar.

-*Silbido* ¡Mirad que vistas!-

-¡Ahh!- grita Mokona mientras se abalanza sobre Fye -¡Fye socorro, Kurorín está muy enfadado!-

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté enfadado?- dice Kurogane mientras baja del árbol.

-Ku… Kurogane…- dicen Syaoran y Sakura al ver la cara del mencionado.

-Je, je, que cara más divertida tienes Kuro-pón- le dice Fye señalando su cara, la cual está llena de garabatos hechos por la artista Mokona.

-¡COMO TE PILLE!-

-Wi… a correr- dice Fye mientras empieza a correr.

-Bueno nosotros nos iremos a ver si encontramos alojamiento y algo de dinero- dice Syaoran mientras se acerca a Sakura -¿Nos vamos princesa?-

-¿Eh? Sí, vámonos-

-(¿Qué le pasará?)-

Y ambos se van alejando por el sendero mientras Fye, Mokona y Kuro-asno seguían con lo suyo.

-¡OYE!- gritó Kurogane indignado.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Daisuke, saldré de compras con Eterna de compras!- decía una mujer elevando la voz para que le oyese el mencionado.

-¡Vale mamá!-

-¡Ah, y no aproveches para ir a ver a tú chica!-

-¡Va…! ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dice Daisuke mientras corre hacia el salón.

-Nada, nada, vamos Eterna- dice la señora mientras… -¡CÓMO QUE SEÑORA! ¡PERO SI TODAVÍA SOY JOVEN!-

Vale, vale, lo siento (La furia que les entra a las mujeres cuando le hablas de su edad, jolines).

-¡Humfp! Mira que decirle eso a una mujer, vámonos Eterna que llegamos tarde.

-Sí enseguida- dice la mencionada mientras sigue a la se… a la dama, con un… ¿Con un carro?

-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué necesita un carro?- se pregunta Daisuke.

-Bueno tienes que admitir que tú madre, cuando se va de compras, aparte de perder la noción del tiempo también tiende a comprar demasiado- le dice un hombre mientras lee el periódico.

-Es verdad…- dice el joven con una gota en la cabeza.

Entonces Daisuke volvió a subir a su habitación, en la cual, estaba trabajando en algo, mm… parece que un cuadro…

-¡Oye! ¡No seas cotilla!- dice el joven mientras tapa el cuadro.

Mientras,

-¡Qué contenta está la gente hoy, sobre todo las mujeres me pregunto por qué será- dice Syaoran mientras mira por las calles llenas de gente.

-¡Vengan a hacer sus compras! ¡Hoy hacemos un descuento de hasta el 80%!-

-¡KYYAAA!- al oír eso todas las mujeres, y cuando digo todas es todas van corriendo al puesto que anunció lo anterior.

-Creo… que ya sé la razón…- dice Syaoran mientras observa el revuelo con una gota en la cabeza.

-…-

-¿Princesa, os pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? O no, no pasa nada- responde Sakura mientras sale de sus pensamientos -Es que sigo dándole vueltas al asunto de aquel joven, me parece haberlo visto en otra parte-

-Pues ahora que lo pienso… sí que me parece haberle visto también… que misterio-

Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus dudas que no se dieron cuenta de que un joven estaba parado delante de ellos y…

-AUCH- gritaron los tres mientras caían.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Eh? ¿Syaoran?- pregunta el joven mientras ayuda a levantar al mencionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- entonces Syaoran y Sakura se fijaron mejor en el muchacho y…

-¡Will!-

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- pregunta Sakura.

-Es una laaaarga historia-

Mientras tanto…

-Bueno por fin llegamos a la entrada del pueblo- dice Fye mientras cierto espadachín estaba todavía mosqueado por Mokona.

-Tú bola peluda-

-¿Qué pasa Kurorín?-

-SAL DE UNA VEZ DE MI CABEZA-

-Vale, vale-

-Bueno, ¿Y dónde creéis que estarán esos dos?-

-A saber-

Entonces a una mujer se le vuelca su carrito y con ello toda la compra.

-¡Aah! ¡La compra, la compra, la compra…!- decía la mujer mientras recogía toda la compra.

-Vaya desastre, anda Kurorín ayúdame a recoger todo esto- dice Fye mientras recoge algunas manzanas.

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Porque eres el más fuerte-

-Grr… siempre es la misma historia- gruñe Kurogane mientras recoge las sandías.

Después de recogerlo todo la mujer les da las gracias a ambos,

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- dice Fye.

-¡Eterna!- dice otra mujer mientras se acercaba a la mencionada –Hace rato que no te veía ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Estos dos hombres me han ayudado a recoger la compra que se me calló sin querer- dice Eterna señalando a Fye y a Kurogane.

-¿En serio?- entonces mira mejor sus trajes –Vosotros no sois de aquí ¿Verdad?-

-Pues no, estábamos viajando y al parecer nos perdimos y ahora 2 de los nuestros están en algún lugar de aquí-

-Vaya, bueno de todas formas no se puede hacer una búsqueda sin tener bien el estómago, venid a mi casa un rato-

-¿No sería aprovecharse de su hospitalidad?- pregunta Fye.

-No, no pasa nada, además (mientras señala el carrito) he comprado mucho así que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Bueno si lo pone así… anda Kurorín vamos a comer algo-

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ- grita Kurorín indignado.

-EL DE ARRIBA YA TE HE ENVIADO AL HOSPITAL UNA VEZ, ¿QUIERES QUE TE ENVÍE DE NUEVO?-

*Glups*

Mientras tanto…

-Ahora mismo John Kennedy está pasando en su coche por las calles de esta prestigiosa ciudad en Texas y…-

-Ahí te tengo…-

*DISPARO* *DISPARO*

-HAN DISPARADO AL PRESIDENTE KENNEDY, HAN DISPARADO AL PRESIDENTE KENEDY-

4 años más tarde…

*DISPARO* *DISPARO*

-QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA-

-Huhg…-

-BOBBY, BOBBY-

Más tarde…

-Y ahora un comunicado de última hora, el hermano de John Kennedy, Robert Kennedy ha sido asesinado hoy nada más salir de su conferencia en California, otra triste perdida para los estados unidos-

En otra parte…

-NINA- gritaba un joven mientras lloraba apoyado en una pared llena de sangre.

-¡ED, ED! ¿Pero qué?- un hombre con armadura llega y mira la pared -¿Esto lo ha hecho un alquimista? ¿Es lo que íbamos a hacer nosotros?-

-¡NINAAAA!-

En otro lugar…

-Satsuki, dijiste que querías hacer un pastel de rosas ¿Verdad?- preguntó un hombre al mencionado por teléfono.

-¿Rosas? ¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunta el joven un poco cansado, natural le despertó por la madrugada.

-He conseguido una agua natural de rosas de damasco- continúa el hombre mientras mira un frasco con dicha agua -¡Es realmente rara, sabes! Estoy a punto de regresar a Japón, ¡Así que espérala!-

-*Bostezo*-

"_Querer hacer pasteles de rosas era una antigua historia para mí. Pero mi padre la recordaba. Mi padre adelantó su vuelo y se dirigía al aeropuerto. Pero…"_

-(Un poco más y llegaré a tiempo para el vuelo)- pensaba un hombre mientras conducía hacia dicho lugar debajo de la lluvia.

De repente, aparece un niño que cruzaba la calle sin mirar y…

-¿Pero qué?- entonces el hombre da un frenazo y el coche por culpa de la lluvia resbala y se estrella contra una farola.

-Satsuki… (Mientras saca la botella) Haz feliz… a tu madre…- entonces deja caer la botella a la acera.

"_Así que esta agua de rosas fue lo único que dejó"_

Área Delta 4, Sala de Comando.

-Es triste ver estas imágenes, y más triste es ver que no se puede hacer nada, al menos hasta ahora ha sido así- dice un hombre vestido con una bata blanca mientras observa una pantalla en la que aparecen las escenas anteriores.

-Señor W- dice una mujer detrás de él.

-¿Sí?-

-¿No cree que tendrán problemas con los derechos de Robert y John Kennedy, y qué me dice de los demás?-

-Quien sabe, sólo espero que no cierren este fic-

Entonces un timbre empieza a sonar.

-Aquí el escuadrón Delta 3, estamos llegando a los lugares indicados-

-Perfecto, ya sabéis qué hacer chicos-

-Sí, señor-

**FINAL CAPÍTULO 3.**

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**_

_**Y aquí está otro capítulo más de nuestra parte, siento mucho la taradanza pero entre exámenes y demás es difícil escribir. Lo que les pasó a Sonia y a Ryuugue se explicará en el capítulo 5. Bueno, hasta el próximo fic (Dios quiera que sea temprano).**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**TSUBASA CRÓNICAS DE SAKURA.**_

_**EL PROYECTO W.**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

-¿eh? ¿Pero dónde estoy?- eso se preguntaba Will cuando se vio flotando en un vórtice –Oh, es verdad… me dirijo al mundo de la bruja pero… ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de aquel hombre?-

Entonces llega al fondo del vórtice y aparece en frente de una casa, delante de ella había una persona, una mujer con un vestido negro.

-¿eres… la bruja dimensional?- pregunta el joven.

-Así es cómo me llaman, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Porque supongo que tienes un deseo ¿no?-

-…Sí, quiero el poder para viajar entre dimensiones, para así recuperar mis recuerdos-

-Dime joven, ¿Qué es lo que tú corazón guarda en su interior?- pregunta la mujer mientras nota una fuerza increíble dentro de él.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué está hablando…- dijo confuso el joven.

-No importa, concederé tu deseo si a cambio…-

-¿Si a cambio qué?-

-Me demuestras que eres digno de tal deseo- dice la mujer mientras le señala un agujero –Dentro está una de las piedras azules que buscas, entra en este vórtice y consíguela, si lo haces en menos de una hora te daré el poder de viajar a cualquier mundo-

El joven se lo pensó un rato, por un lado sabía que su única esperanza para recuperar sus recuerdos era aceptar el reto, pero tampoco sabía si confiar tanto en aquel hombre como en aquella mujer.

Estuvo pensándoselo hasta que tomó una decisión:

-Bien, que así sea-

Entonces Will entra en aquel vórtice y tras de él se cierra.

-No sé que le ves tan importante en ese joven- dice Yuuko mientras mira a un señor mayor que había permanecido oculto entre los arbustos.

-Tú misma deberías saberlo, notaste lo que conserva en su interior… solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a poder controlarlo-

Mientras ocurría esto Will seguí caminando por un pasillo oscuro, cuando divisó una pequeña luz empezó a correr hacia ella y cuando llegó no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Esta casa… ¿Es la mía?-

El joven se quedó ahí paralizado observando la casa, y la cosa empeoró cuando vio a un niño pequeño salir de esa casa, era él, bueno "pequeño" tenía dos años menos que ahora, pero tenía una cara oscurecida, Will "se siguió a sí mismo" hasta un claro que había un par de metros más abajo.

-(¿Qué ocurre?)-

Entonces la imagen desaparece y de ella salen unos extraños seres deformados, no tenían cara, pero aún así lograron evocar algunas palabras.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Em… yo… no lo sé…- dice Will mientras mira al suelo con un montón de dudas en la cabeza -(He venido para conseguir mis recuerdos pero… ¿Por qué siento como si no sólo fuera eso?)-

-Has entrado en un lugar donde no debes estar, serás castigado-

Entonces los 3 seres cambian de forma adoptando la de tres lobos, no cualquier lobo, sino unos de gran tamaño.

-¡Ah! Esto… ¿No podríamos solucionar esto habl-

-¡ATACAD!-

Dada la orden los otros dos lobos empezaron a perseguir a Will, el cual salió corriendo en dirección contraria, pero el paisaje cambió, donde estaba la casa de antes había un largo pasillo.

-¿Qu…Qué está pasando?-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿No crees que te estás pasando?- pregunta Yuuko al hombre de antes mientras le mira controlando a los lobos mediante un espejo dorado.

-Te mentiría si te dijese que esto es lo peor que le ha pasado en su vida-

-¿Qué es lo peor qué le ha pasado entonces?-

-Saber algo antes de tiempo podría traer consecuencias espantosas-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Es que este pasillo no tiene salida?-

Gritaba Will presa del pánico mientras los lobos se acercaban más a él, cada vez más y más…

-"Es increíble que se haya olvidado de aquello"-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?-

-"¿Cómo, me oyes? Vaya tal vez no lo hayas olvidado del todo…"-

-¿Olvidar el qué?-

-"_**Tenshi **__**bikyaku**_" Las piernas del ángel- Le dijo la misteriosa voz.

-¿Las piernas del ángel? ¿Cómo me va ayudar eso?-

Los lobos se acercaban hasta que literalmente rozaban los talones de Will.

-*Suspiro* Chico estás peor de lo que pensé- dice la voz con algo de decepción –Vale, recita conmigo-

Ambos: "_**Anata wa ten kara watashi ni ai tenshi ga, anata no sokudo o brindame".**_

Al instante en que terminaron de recitar esas palabras, Will empezó a sentirse más ligero y observó que los lobos se alejaban lentamente en el horizonte.

-¡Woah! ¡Menuda velocidad!-

-¿Increíble a qué sí? L primera vez que lo utilizaste también te sorprendiste mucho, y creo recordar que también…-

-¿Eh? Espera, espera, ¿Acaso usted sabe algo sobre m…?-

En ese instante se tropezó con una baldosa mal colocada y se dio un buen golpe, y como iba tan rápido se arrastró por lo menos 10 metros.

-Ay…-

-Sí, la primera vez también te caíste igual- dice la voz con una pequeña risa.

-Auch, auch, pero ¿Cómo es que sabes que lo usé antes?-

-Es una larga historia, te la contaría encantado pero, "Saber algo antes de tiempo puede traer consecuencias espantosas"- le responde la voz.

-Bueno… también es cierto, auch, ¿No habrá por casualidad algo para curarme verdad?-

-Lo siento, de eso se encargaba Sonia-

-Con que también conocías a Sonia… (Sonia… ¿Quién será?)- Will se queda pensativo un rato y entonces reacciona -¡Es verdad! Tengo que encontrar esa piedra antes de que el tiempo se agote-

-Pues mejor démonos prisa porque con los lobos hemos perdido 30 minutos-

Entonces Will recita de nuevo el hechizo de antes y empieza a buscar por los alrededores, que ahora volvía a estar en el mismo prado de antes.

-Un momento, si sólo dos de los tres lobos te siguieron…-

-¿Sí?-

-Tal vez el que no se movió sea el cabecilla y lo más probable es que tenga esa piedra que mencionó la señora esa-

-Cabe la posibilidad… bien, haremos lo que usted ha sugerido- dice Will mientras corre al mismo lugar donde se encontró con los seres.

-No puedo creer que incluso en su estado siga con esas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-No aguanto que me hables de usted, habla normal, como todos-

-Vale, vale-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mm… veo que ese muchacho tiene varios ases en la manga y ni él lo sabía- dice Fei Wang Reed mientras mira a Will a través de su espejo en forma de círculo.

-Puede que sí tengamos que vigilarlo después de todo-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Creo que era aquí-

-Sí, era…-

Entonces aparecen tres figuras deformes que al rato toman apariencia de tres lobos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡OS DIJE LARAMENE QUE NO LE DEJARAÍS ESCAPAR!- a esto el lobo más grande de todos dio un zarpazo en el aire del cual salió un rayo hacia los lobos, Will no podía creer lo que había visto.

-Acabas… de eliminar a tus propios siervos…-

-Y ahora… (Mientras muestra sus afilados dientes) me desharé de ti…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Parece que las cosas se descontrolan…- dice Yuuko mientras observa cómo la bola que usaba el hombre mayor para controlar a los lobos, se caía y se hacía pedazos, dejando soltar una densa nube negra.

-Este poder… me lo temía-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡MORIRÁS ENTRE TERRIBLE SUFRIMIENTO!-

Gritaba el lobo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el joven.

-Oh, oh- es lo único que dijo cuando un zarpazo le envió a varios metros del lugar -Auch… ¿Eh?- Will se miraba el lugar donde le había alcanzado el zarpazo, las heridas estaban auto-curándose, por sí solas-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-"A sí, se me olvido mencionarte que las piernas del ángel, mientras este hechizo funcione tu salud se restaurará y tus heridas sanarán"- decía la voz dentro de Will.

Entonces divisa al feroz lobo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿No habrá algo para atacarlo?-

-"Esto… oh ya sé, extiende tu mano derecha hacia el lobo y la otra dóblala hasta colocar tu mano en tu cintura, procura que estén a la misma altura"-

Will así lo hizo y se colocó en tal postura… espera esa postura no es…

-"Ahora recita conmigo:"-

Ambos: _**"Mugen no meiro no hogo-sha wa, watashi ni anata no jū to pawānode, kono kettō taikai o kasu"**_

Al terminar esas palabras, en las manos de Will aparecía un arco de gran tamaño y hecho de oro puro. Entonces Will lo comprendió, apuntó la flecha hacia el lobo, no hacía falta memoria para usar un arma tan simple,

-¡JA! ¿CREES QUE UNA SIMPLE ARMA PODRÁ CONMIGO?- gritó el lobo mientras aumentaba su velocidad a una de vértigo -"¡_**Honō no naka de ōkami o utta!"**_

Terminando esas palabras el lobo se abalanzó sobre Will cubierto en llamas,

-¡MUERE!-

Justo en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, Will dijo unas palabras a la vez que soltó la flecha:

- _**"Ōshan'arō"**_- cuando soltó la flecha una gran cantidad de agua salida de quién sabe rodea a la flecha la cual impacta en el lobo y provoca una explosión.

Después de que el vapor originado descendía, Will sólo podía ver dos piedras azules en el suelo, eran dos piedras exactamente iguales a la que recogió en aquel templo.

-Supongo que estas son las piedras- dice Will mientras las recoge, de repente todo el paisaje desapareció, dejando ver en su lugar la tienda de Yuuko, la cual la esperaba en el mismo lugar, pero no había rastro del anciano.

-Vaya, veo que una de las piedras atrajo a otra o simplemente alguien la introdujo allí a propósito- dice la mujer.

-Tengo las piedras, ¿Me darás el poder de viajar entre dimensiones?- Will no se andaba con rodeos, no quería que todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano.

-Eres directo… está bien, pero antes deberías de ver qué recuerdos contienen esa piedras- dice Yuuko mientras saca un báculo de madera –Este báculo se me ha sido entregado como método de pago en vez de esas piedras, así que no te preocupes-

Will entonces apretó bien fuerte ambas piedras y estas se rompieron y entraron dentro de Will.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- Will intentaba aguantar el dolor, podía arreglárselas con una sola de ellas pero dos era demasiado poder.

Recuerdo 1.

-William Rodríguez de Irya, ¿Juras cargar los problemas de tu reino, a costa de tú vida?- decía un hombre con una corona en la cabeza por lo cual era el rey.

-Lo juro- dijo Will, esta vez tenía unos 12 años.

-¿Y juras, servir de por vida al país de Atreia?-

-Lo juro-

-¿Y juras, que respetarás a todas y cada una de las personas?- esta vez lo decía en voz muy alta, para que todos los presentes en la sal lo oyeran.

-¡Lo juro!-

-Entonces, yo, Arturo V, descendiente del gran rey Arturo, te nombro Sir Will de Irya- a esto tocó ambos hombros del joven con la parte plana de su espada –En nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, sea pues, mi bendición y la del señor Dios todopoderoso, te concedo a ti, el título de caballero de la realeza-

A estas últimas palabras todos los presentes en el salón real aplaudían a Will, entre ellos estaban su madre y Sonia.

FIN DEL RECUERDO 1.

RECUERDO 2.

*Tock* *Tock*

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Will, esta vez con unos 8 años de edad.

-Perdona Will, ¿Está tú madre?-

-¡Señor Boreal! Ahora mismo la traigo, pase por favor- dijo Will mientras corría a la cocina -¡Mami, mami! El señor Boreal ha vuelto, eso significa que papá está en camino-

-…-

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía la madre de Will mientras se acercaba al encuentro con el señor -¿Es verdad que ya habéis vuelto? ¿Y Recon, dónde está?-la sonrisa de la mujer era tan amplia que el hombre no evitó soltar una pequeña lágrima.

-Señora Rodríguez, Will… tengo que deciros algo…-

Al oír eso madre e hijo pusieron una cara de preocupación al notar el tono en el que el Señor Boreal dijo lo anterior.

-Siento mucho decirles… que durante el asedio al nido de los dragones… perdimos a 470 hombres… sólo regresamos 30… pero Recon…-

Ambos se quedaron con una cara de terror, la mujer dejó caer la jarra que sostenía en la mano,

-¿Q…Qué?-

-Mamá, *sollozo* ¿Papá está bien verdad?-

-…-

-…-

-¿Mamá papá regresará, verdad? ¿Verdad?-

FINAL DEL RECUERDO 2.

-Padre…- es lo único que logra decir después de ver aquel último recuerdo.

-¿Has visto algo, que no esperabas ver?-

-Sí…-

-Seré mejor no preguntar-

Entonces Yuuko levanta su mano derecha y debajo del joven aparece un círculo con unos extraños símbolos.

-Te enviaré a un mundo dónde encontrarás a cuatro personas, ellos tienen el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, reúnete con ellos, después os explicaré lo que tenéis que hacer-

Entonces Will desaparece del lugar.

-Tenías razón, ha sufrido mucho- dice Yuuko mientras observa como el hombre de antes desaparecía de la misma forma pero con un círculo diferente.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos en camino"- decía la voz mientras observaba cómo Will se dirigía a lo profundo de aquel agujero.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-"Mi nombre es Kor"- respondió mientras de dentro de él salía un rayo de luz amarillo, cuando se deshizo apareció frente a él un ser hecho de energía amarilla con forma de guerrero pero sin caso y algo más alto que Will.

-Mi historia la sabrás en cuanto recuperemos más de esas piedras- dijo el ser mientras volvía al interior de Will.

-Bien, y con esto y un bizcocho… vamos a recuperarlas todas- (Homenaje a una persona ¿Quién será…?).

-Vaya… en verdad eran muy cercanos…-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡Oh! Eh… no nada, nada de nada. (Si ella se entera de lo que he dicho me mata)-

Entonces desaparecen en lo más profundo del agujero.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Pero bueno Will! ¿Es que sufres de amnesia o algo?- le preguntaba Ryuugue al mencionado, el cual, era idéntico al Will de antes, pero este vestía una túnica y su pelo era más largo.

-Lo siento pero yo no os conozco, nunca he salido del reino-

-(¿Cómo es posible que no nos recuerde?)- pensaba Sonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras…

-¡Rayos!- decía un hombre cuya identidad no revelaremos por ahora, mientras intentaba sacar a otro hombre de lo que parecía una jaula.

La jaula sólo se abrió para que él pudiese salir pero no aguntó y su brazo se quedo atascado.

-"Si quieres que venga contigo, si lo deseas con todo corazón, entonces debes cambiar algo del mismo poder mágico por él"- dijo una voz femenina en su cabeza, pero la situación era tan alterada que no prestaba atención alguna.

-Ve- le decía el hombre que estaba atrapado mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Al verlo así el hombre no se lo pensó dos veces, reflexionó sobre esas palabras de su cabeza y… se… se… ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Se cortó el brazo!

El hombre atrapado se quedó paralizado mientras veía cómo el brazo de su amigo caía a un lado de él. El hombre lanzó su espada y con su brazo restante agarró al otro hombre y lo sacó de aquella prisión en la nada.

Después de eso se reunió con un joven que sostenía en sus brazos a otra joven desmayada, y los cuatro y cierto ser con alas salieron del lugar, mejor dicho… de aquel mundo.

FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 4.

**_Notas de autor:_**

_**Y traemos otro capítulo más después de un tiempo, preguntas que incluso nosotros (I Y B) nos hacemos, ¿Quién es ese hombre mayor en la tienda de Yuuko? ¿Será Fei Wang Reed o otra persona? ¿Cómo es posible que Will, con lo joven que es ganase el título de caballero a manos de Arturo? ¿Qué ocurrió con el padre de Will? (Bueno esta última a lo mejor ya lo saben la mayoría) Sólo el tiempo lo dirá...**_

_**Dejen comentarios (Reviews) si les ha gustado, por favor.**_

_**Dejando todo eso a un lado, quisiera deciros que ese homenaje a cierta persona, al igual que toda esta historia, está dedicada a I, por ayudarme a crear esta historia y por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca, desde aquí le doy las gracias.**_

_**Hasta otra.**_


End file.
